Confront Your Future
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: When life happens, you have to face it head on. You have to embrace what's coming. You have to grab what you want and go for it.


_Now we're getting to the juicy bits of this series.*rubs hands together* I hope you guys enjoy this one. It took a lot of time to get it just right._

 _Stories in order up until this point: Blue, Love on the Brain, Bad Things, Begin Again, Reality and Gravity._

 _And away we go..._

* * *

 **Confront Your Future**

Life had a funny way of working out. And by funny he meant not fucking funny at all. He was officially divorced and potentially expecting his first child with a woman he instantly regretted marrying in the first place.

He came back inside his house looking extremely pale. He sat on his couch as Brennan came in the house with Xander. He barely noticed the dog.

"You look like you're gonna be sick." She joked, but her voice was concerned.

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"Alessia. She's pregnant."

"Big surprise there." She dropped on the couch next to him.

"Brennan." He spoke with the same warning tone in his voice as he had earlier.

"Well, she's sleeping around. These things happen sometimes."

"It could be mine."

She frowned at that. "What do you mean it could be yours? How far along is she?"

"Two months."

"There's no fucking way." She shot up from the couch.

"Well, it technically takes 10 months to make a baby. It could be." He looked up at her as she started pacing.

"No, it fucking can't."

"What if it is?"

"It's not."

"Goddamn it, Brennan."

She stopped pacing, "Don't cuss at me! It's not your baby."

"How do you know?"

"You were with..." She trailed off, "Oh, you son of a bitch." She glared at him.

"You and I weren't together."

Technically, they weren't anything official. They weren't sleeping together. They were actually solely on speaking terms. She knew that and yet…

"Like being in a relationship has stopped you before." She started pacing again, her hands resting along her hips as if her lower back hurt.

He ran his hand along his face before he dropped his hand in his lap, He knew part of him deserved that. She never asked for a laundry list of women he had been with and she sure as hell wasn't ever going to ask what he was doing with his wife. But, he had been speaking with her and spending all of his time with her since then. He would've told her, had he known.

"It was right before I found her fucking Dennis. Like a week before. It could be mine."

Brennan shook her head and dropped back down on the couch.

"What are you gonna do?"

* * *

This skank was lying to him. Brennan tapped her short nails on her glass while she stared daggers at a very familiar woman across the way sitting at the bar.

"You alright?" Bayley asked once she noticed Brennan's laser focus.

"Nope."

Alexa and Bayley shared a look.

"Actually, let's get out of here before I cause a scene." Brennan stood grabbing her denim jacket and clutch.

There she was in all her glory. Downing shots when she should be, at the very least, four months pregnant. Brennan wanted to approach her and tell her that drinking probably wasn't a good idea in her condition, but it wasn't her place. But bet your ass, she was going to tell Tom all about it. He had been stressed trying to get information out of her about the pregnancy, but she never gave anything up. Brennan had a simple answer and now she had proof.

"Isn't that Tom's ex-wife? Should we speak?" Alexa questioned as they walked pass Alessia.

"No, let's get out of here. We can drink at my place."

* * *

"Do you do this to all of your ex-girlfriends?" Brennan stopped on the steps with Alexa and Bayley trailing her when she noticed him sitting there.

"No, just you. You're special. Nice to see you too by the way." He shot sarcastically as he stood from his spot on the stairs. They walked up the last few steps to the landing outside of Brennan's front door.

"Hey, Bear!" Bayley and Alexa spoke in unison and both hugged him at the same.

He hugged them back, "I need to talk to you." He said to Brennan. He didn't care that he was intruding.

Brennan rolled her eyes but nodded as she unlocked the door allowing everyone entrance.

"You guys know the drill. Help yourself to whatever and I'll be back."

She walked down the hall to her bedroom with Baron behind her.

He closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Do you think she told Dennis she was pregnant?"

"Why would I think that? I haven't talked Dennis since I got banned from being at The Menace." She folded her arms.

"But do you think she could've told him if they're together?"

"I guess, but I think she's playing you."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. How come?"

"Same reason why she's not telling you anything about the pregnancy."

"Brennan, don't start that shit again."

"It's not shit. Tom, I swear to God..." She trailed off as she threw her arms up then back down, her hands slapping her thighs.

"Do you just not wanna deal with the possibility of me being the father of her child?"

"That's not it at all and you know that. You're gonna be a great dad, just not to her and her imaginary baby."

"Why the fuck do you think it's imaginary?!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" She whisper-yelled at him. Alexa and Bayley had no idea what was going on with him and Alessia and she planned on keeping it that way for his sake.

"Why do you think that?" He asked more quietly.

"Because we just left a bar where she was getting shit faced drunk."

"What?"

"We went out for drinks and I saw her sitting at the bar taking shots. Shouldn't she be like 4 months pregnant by now? Why doesn't she have any sonogram pictures? Why doesn't she have a due date? Why the fuck are you so hung up on this when it's plain as day she's fucking lying to you?"

"Just because..."

"Lex and Bay saw her too."

He was stunned silent.

"You want answers? Confront her face to face. She can't dodge you in person." She stepped towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned just as she left the room. He sat on the foot of her bed. She made an incredible amount of sense.

* * *

"You swear you're gonna stay out of it?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm just here for moral support and Xander."

"Sometimes I think you love him more than me."

She shrugged in response.

He walked over to her, tilted her face towards his and kissed her sweetly, "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow as the doorbell sounded, "Come on, X. Let's go outside."

Baron took a deep breath as he walked over to his front door.

"Hey." She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey." He didn't smile in return but he did pause. "What the hell is he doing here?" He called over his shoulder to Alessia.

"Good to see you too, Big Man." Dennis smiled brightly and smacked Baron on his shoulder.

"Alessia." He turned towards her.

"We're dating. It's alright for him to be here."

Baron turned to look at Dennis. He rolled his eyes but stepped to the side to let Dennis in his house.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"The baby." Baron folded his arms.

"What baby?" Dennis asked.

Alessia looked between the two of them.

"Al, what baby is he talking about?" Dennis queried.

"And why were you at a bar drinking when you're supposed to be four months pregnant?" Baron stepped closer to her with his arms still folded.

"How do you know I was at a bar? Are you stalking me?" She stepped around Baron back towards Dennis.

"Give me a fucking break, Alessia. You know I don't have time for that kind of shit."

"What fucking baby?!" Dennis yelled.

"She didn't tell you?" Baron chuckled, "She's supposedly pregnant."

Dennis laughed, "No she fucking isn't."

Baron rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she had you fooled, didn't she? And you wanted to believe her. That's sweet really." Dennis laughed, holding his stomach.

"Shut the fuck up, Dennis. How do you know she's not pregnant?"

"Being that I've been through this already, and I've been with her since your divorce was final, her period has been on time like clockwork."

"So you fucking lied to me?" He laser focused on Alessia.

It was silent for a brief amount of time and then like a switch had been flipped...

"Come off it, Tom."

He looked like he had been slapped.

"Big fucking deal I lied. I wasn't ready to let you go, but since you caught me with Dennis, I knew you'd want that divorce as soon as possible. A baby was the only way to keep you around."

"Sorry to interrupt. I just need my phone." Brennan popped in.

"What an interesting turn of events. It's good to see you, Bren." He chuckled.

She didn't need to look to recognize where that voice had come from, "Fuck off, Dennis."

He mocked being shot in the heart, then recovered by smirking.

"Don't talk to him like that." Alessia defended.

Brennan laughed.

"You're the bitch that almost sabotaged my wedding and succeeded in sabotaging my marriage."

"I did what?" Brennan could feel her temper flaring. If she wanted to go down this road, they could. And Brennan would drag her by her hair all the way to the end. She and Tom had their own fair share of bullshit to get through, but she wasn't going to stand there and let this woman disrespect her or Tom; especially not in his house. She knew Tom would never put his hands on Alessia, but Brennan was a different story.

"Brennan..." Baron interjected calmly. He knew one wrong move by Alessia and Brennan would go for her throat.

Even Dennis knew of Brennan's wrath and wanted nothing to do with it, "Let's go, Al."

"You sabotaged your fucking marriage when you decided to spread your legs for that motherfucker." She pointed at Alessia then Dennis.

"Oh, kind of like you did." Dennis fired at Brennan.

"You know what? Fuck you, Dennis. You fucking lied to me and got caught up. I hope you don't fucking drop her like a bad habit once you're back on good terms with your wife." Brennan spat.

Alessia turned to face Dennis, "Wife? I thought you were divorced."

"Don't listen to her." He muttered.

"Oh, no. Don't listen to me. Keep on eating up those bullshit lies he's spoon feeding you. I guarantee you'll find out the hard; which is exactly what you fucking deserve." She turned to Dennis, "And I can't wait for the fucking day when you either catch your wife cheating on you like you've done to her so many times or she wises up and leaves you, you piece of shit. It's a wonder you two are together; you deserve each other.

"Brennan, stop." Baron interjected again, trying to grab her arm, but she shook him off.

"You couldn't wait until I was out of the picture to sink your fucking claws back into him." Alessia came back with some venom of her own.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't have anything to do with this. This is between your lying ass and Tom."

"You have everything to do with this. He was never over you. I'm not fucking stupid. He was probably fucking you behind my back."

Brennan chuckled before she lunged for Alessia. Baron caught her around the waist and carried her a few feet away from Alessia and Dennis.

"Hey, we're early, but... What the hell is going on in here?" Corey asked from the front door. He stepped into the living room area along with Alexa, Bayley and a few more of their friends.

"She wants to get her ass kicked! Who the fuck do you think you are? It's not my fucking fault he thought you were a mistake. He knew where he wanted to be. He just had to deal with your psycho ass to figure it out!" Brennan yelled around Baron, her arms up and pointing in Alessia's direction. She was stil trying to get around him to get right in Alessia's face. And if she got her hands on her, or Dennis, for that matter, someone was getting their ass beaten.

"Hey, you need to fucking chill." Baron actually managed to say calmly, keeping his arm around her waist.

She looked up at him, "Don't tell me to chill. They think they can just come in here and-..."

He cut her off mid sentence by pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. She instantly relaxed; her arm draping around his shoulder, holding him close.

He smirked as he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes.

"Oh, you bastard." She dropped her arm and rested her forehead on his collarbone as a blush rose in her cheeks.

The room was silent.

He turned slowly as he interlocked his fingers with Brennan's, "I suggest you two," he gestured between Dennis and Alessia, "Get the fuck out and don't show your faces around here again."

Alessia huffed and stormed by Dennis, whom followed her quietly out of the house.

"What the hell did I just witness?" Corey asked breaking the awkward silence as Baron and Brennan shared a look.

* * *

 _Oh boy...Lol. Well... We're in the home stretch. Last one shot coming soon. Stay tuned._


End file.
